A Pervert
by Guavary'DarkLavender
Summary: Dua guru: 1. Jiraiya, penulis novel hentai 2. Kakashi, pembaca novel hentai. Dengan fakta ini, bagaimana mungkin orang berpikir Naruto tidak... mesum? NaruHina, R


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warning: OOC**

**Pairing: NarutoxHinata**

**A PERVERT**

#~#

#~#

Siapa yang tidak kenal Naruto? Ninja hyperaktif tempat bernaung Mas Kyuubi yang bercita-cita menjadi Hokage? Ah… Yang telah berhasil menjadi Hokage, meski sebelum pelantikan harus ada acara caci-maki perihal gelar Hokage ke-tujuh yang ia anggap kurang keren dibandingkan gelar Hokage ke-enam.

Makin jauh sudah posisinya dari Gaara yang jadi Kazekage ke-lima.

Padahal Gaara tidak lari-lari keliling kampung mengumumkan cita-citanya, atau pake tambahan 'dattebayo!', atau punya jalan ninja yang AMPUH, atau berlatih bersama dua guru yang… mesum.

Tapi, siapa jualah dirinya sehingga mampu menyebut orang lain mesum? Naruto sadar ia juga termasuk anggota grup itu.

Grup yang menyenangkan. Daerah magangnya sering berkisar di onsen –wanita-. Sebagai Hokage, Naruto harus membagi waktunya dengan baik dan juga harus ekstra berhati-hati, Bukan berita bagus bagi siapapun mengetahui Hokage-nya anggota gank mesum.

Pertemuan dengan Ero-Sannin adalah bagian yang paling ia tunggu. Ero-Sannin punya mata yang bagus, incarannya pun oke punya.

Tapi, tidak untuk kali ini. See? A big no-no.

Hari ini bukan onsen, bukan kali, bukan pantai, bukan danau, bukan waduk, apa lagi sumur. Intinya, bukan tempat sejenis itu, melainkan tempat bernaungnya salah satu klan terhormat di Konoha.

Hyuuga Compound.

Dari semua tempat yang ada harus Hyuuga Compound. Tidakkah Ero-Sannin tahu bahwa tempat ini di isi ratusan pengguna byakugan? Mereka bisa ditangkap dan dibunuh kapan saja.

Terlalu berlebihan. Ia dan Ero-Sannin tidak akan tertangkap semudah itu. Ok, sebenarnya letak permasalahan bukan pada tempatnya, tapi targetnya. Kalau orang lain ia tidak perduli, asalkan jangan yang itu. Karena ITU bagiannya sendiri! Bukan untuk dibagi-bagi!

"Kenapa jaketnya belum dibuka? Ayo, buka. Bukaaaaa." Bisik Jiraiya, gregetan.

Naruto menahan diri untuk langsung me-rasengan gurunya saat ini juga. Ia lalu kembali fokus pada seorang gadis yang sedang berlatih taijutsu di traing ground milik Hyuuga sambil harap-harap cemas. Jangan sampe jaketnya dibuka. Jangan sampeeee.

Naruto kemudian membetulkan posisinya yang tengkurap di atas atap bangunan Hyuuga yang berdiri megah, mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman namun tetap tidak terlihat. Jiraiya berada di sebelahnya, mata tak lepas dari gadis yang sekarang mulai berkerigat, di tangan kirinya sebuah pensil dan tangan yang lain memegang buku.

"Semakin panas. Sebentar lagi pasti dilepas." Ujar Jiraiya semangat dengan senyum-senyum mesum.

Naruto bernafas keras. Kini, ia berharap hujan segera turun membasahi Konoha. Dengan begitu, kecil kemungkinan terjadinya hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Ia berkonsentrasi sekali lagi pada gerakan gadis itu. Lembut, anggun, tapi mematikan. Rambut indigo menari mengiringi setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan, matanya menunjukkan kemauan keras, keringat membasahi leher jenjangnya, lalu---

Naruto nosebleed.

"Gehe… Fantasi indah, Naruto?" Goda Jiraiya. Senyumnya melebar, memasang wajah aku-tahu-apa-yang-kau-pikirkan.

Naruto mendengus, merona karena tertangkap basah namun tidak bicara lebih lanjut. Terlalu merepotkan. Ia punya tugas yang lebih besar.

"Sayang ya jaketnya belum dilepas?" Tambah Jiraiya.

Naruto memberikan satu death glare ke arah belakang kepala Jiraiya atas komentarnya tadi. Ia justru berharap jangan sampai dilepas. Kalaupun mau dilepas, tunggu waktu yang pas. Saat Jiraiya atau pengganggu jenis manapun tidak ada dan yang ada hanya dirinya. Nah, itu baru bagus!

Ia rindu masa-masa ketika hanya dirinya seorang yang menjadi pengintip. Begitu damai… Ia bisa menikmati semuanya dengan tenang. Sekarang? Jangan ditanya. Ia teralu sibuk melindungi si gadis dari mata-mata nakal.

Sebenarnya, ini memang ada unsur kesalahannya. Ia keceploson ngomong tentang gadis yang punya tubuh aduhai dari Hyuuga berinisial H. Kalo bukan karena keasyikan dengan deskripsinya yang sempurna, Naruto mungkin akan berhenti sampai di situ. Namun, apa daya, mulutnya tidak mau berhenti hingga nama si gadis terbongkar.

Dan para pervert itu punya ingatan yang bagus.

Mereka berusaha mati-matian mencari tahu apa yang tersembunyi di balik jaket lavender tebal sementara Naruto mati-matian menyembunyikan apa yang ada di baliknya. Sungguh peperangan yang menguras darah, keringat, dan air mata. Sialnya, si korban tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

"Jaketnya hampir dilepas!" Seru Jiraiya tiba-tiba.

Naruto menoleh cepat, menimbulkan bunyi mengerikan dari tulang-tulang lehernya yang bergemeretak. Bola matanya membulat menyaksikan tangan mulus Hyuuga Heiress perlahan naik menyentuh resleting jaketnya. Tangan itu berhenti, hanya diam tak bergerak di tempat semula.

Naruto mengucapkan kata syukur begitu Hyuuga Heiress melepaskan tangannya dari resleting disusul dengan penyesalan Jiraiya, kemudian gadis itu duduk sebentar, mengambil handuk kecil untuk mengelap keringat disekitar wajahnya. Ia mengipasi wajahnya yang memerah ditimpa cahaya matahari dengan tangan kanannya selama beberapa menit, menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu usai sesi latihan kemudian duduk diam tak bergerak.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. Selesai sudah. Tidak ada yang perlu ia takutkan. Seharusnya, menurut jadwal, sehabis ini si gadis akan langsung masuk ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat sejenak dan meracik ramuan-ramuan khas Hyuuga.

Jadi pengintip ternyata berguna juga. Ia bisa tahu jadwal gadis itu secara lengkap.

Mission complete.

Naruto nyengir "Ne, Ero-Sannin." Katanya, menepuk pundak Jiraiya keras "Mau bagaimana? Kali ini gagal. Kita cari target yang lain saja. Aku mau ke Ichiraku Ramen."

Jiraiya tak bergerak. Binocular masih tetap digunakan. Naruto melanjutkan "Menyerah saja."

Jiraiya menyuruh Naruto diam dengan satu kibasan tangan "Shhh… Liat, hampir dilepas."

Naruto mendesah "Ero-Sannin, sudah. Masih banyak wanita yang lain. Jaketnya tidak mungkin dilepas. Pulang saja." Naruto menoleh berbalik menghadap arah target "Lihat. Dia masih menggunakan ja—"

Semua bagai hitam-putih, bersatu dalam ke-lebayan slow motion pada detik-detik bersejarah ketika tangan Hyuuga Heiress meraih resletingnya. Naruto memekik tertahan, ekspresi horror terpampang jelas. _Jangan! Jangaaaaan!!_

Tangan kiri sang Heiress membawa resletingnya turung perlahan… 2 cm… 4 cm…

Naruto mulai menggigiti kukunya._ Berhenti!_

Jiraiya tersenyum semakin lebar.

5 cm…

_Aku mohon! Berhenti!_

6 cm…

8 cm….

-

-

-

"TIDAAAAK!" Teriak Naruto, kontan berdiri dari posisi tengkurap ala putri duyungnya di atas atap bangunan Hyuuga. Jubahnya berkibar ditiup angin, ekspresi wajah? Silahkan buka manga Naruto chapter 430 hal 1 saat Naruto akan maju ke medan pertempuran melawan Pein.

_Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Hinata-Chan!_

Niat mulia Naruto ia wujudkan dengan langsung melompat turun, membawa Hinata yang tampak bingung namun merona dalam dekapan dua lengan kekarnya. Ia melompati pagar beton super tinggi yang dibangun mengelilingi kediaman Hyuuga, menapaki cabang tiap pohon, lalu mendarat di daerah yang menurutnya 'Bebas Ancaman'.

Ia mulai mempertimbangkan untuk menugaskan ANBU untuk mengatasi masalah ini. Hey! Keselamatan calon pemimpin Klan juga menjadi tanggung jawabnya kan?

"N-Naruto-kun…"

Mendengar suara yang ia kenal baik, Naruto menghentikan segala hal yang hilir mudik di dalam otaknya, menatap Hinata lurus pada matanya. Dua tangan Naruto berada di masing-masing bahu Hinata, mencengkeram erat. Menangkap wajah Hinata yang seolah tanpa dosa, ia jadi merasa kesal. Ia menarik nafas panjang, bersiap untuk sebuah start dari ceramah tanpa thema khusus yang mengalir begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Baiklah." Katanya "Ada apa dengan jaketmu?! Ini tipis, terlalu pendek! Tidak menutupi tubuh dengan sempurna. Terlalu ketat! Tidak sopan. Sudah kadaluarsa! Cari jaket yang lain! Yang lebih tebal, lebih panjang, lebih longgar. Jangan seperti ini! Aku akan minta Shino membuatkan ratusan jaket untukmu. Ya…ya… Shino… Shino…" Naruto manggut-manggut atas pernyataannya sendiri "Lagi pula, siapa yang mengizinkanmu memakai jaket seperti ini? Hyuuga-sama pasti sudah gila. Mulai sekarang, pakaian apa yang kau gunakan harus mendapat izin dari Hokage!"

Naruto melihat Hinata lagi untuk mengetahui reaksinya. Ia mendecak sebal begitu melihat Hinata –sudah sangat merah- mengamati jaketnya beberapa kali, kemudian takut-takut menatap Naruto penuh tanya. Ia merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan jaketnya. Ini jaket yang sama yang ia gunakan sejak menginjak remaja. Tidak pernah berubah. Malah teman-teman sesama kunoichi-nya menyarankan untuk meninggalkan jaket yang mereka anggap membuat Hinata tampak gemuk.

Naruto melanjutkan "Menurutmu tidak ada yang salah. Menurutku jaket itu sangat salah."

Hinata makin memerah.

Naruto membahas topik baru "Dan celana panjangmu. Bukan. Bukan celana panjang. Pendek. PENDEK! Bagaimana bisa kau memakai celana sependek ITU!" Jari telunjuk Naruto mengacung ke arah kaki Hinata yang hampir ke-seluruhannya dibalut kain biru tua "Sangat terbuka. Ini bisa mendatangkan pikiran-pikiran buruk! Cari yang lebih pantas. Yang lebih panjang. PANJANG, bukan PENDEK! Aku akan memerintahkan seseorang membuatkannya. Aku akan memerintahkan…" Naruto mengernyit, memikirkan siapa orang yang bisa ia mintai tolong.

Lima menit berlalu tanpa hasil. Ia tidak menemukan seorangpun yang mampu. Kebanyakkan shinobi memakai jenis celana yang sama seperti Hinata. Sedangkan kunoichi sudah ia coret dari awal. Naruto mendengus sebal. Biru laut berbinar begitu teringat satu nama "Gaara! Aku akan minta tolong pada Gaara!"

Hinata ingin pingsan sekarang juga.

"Tidak." Naruto menatap kaki Hinata lama. Senyum mesum muncul. Naruto menggeleng, _fokus!_ "Yang dipakai Gaara tidak cocok untukmu. Menurutku masih tidak sopan. Harus lebih longgar. Kalau begitu… Akan kubuatkan sendiri!"

22-juli-2009

Kejadian besar : Hyuuga Hinata mencapai rekor baru dalam keahlian untuk memerah setiap saat.

"T-tapi… kenapa?" Tanya Hinata, berhasil menemukan suaranya yang sempat hilang.

"Karena tidak ada yang boleh melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti itu. Hanya aku! Hanya aku yang berhak!!" Jawab Naruto pasti.

Dan Naruto belum selesai dengan ceramah panjangnya "Satu lagi! Jangan pernah berlatih di tempat terbuka. Kau tidak tahu? Itu sangat berbahaya! Mulai sekarang, berlatih di tempat yang tertutup, yang tidak berpotensi memperbolehkan adanya pengintip!"_ Lalu dia sendiri?_ "Kecuali Hokage…"

"N-Na-Naruto-kun…"

"…karena Hokage perlu mengetahui sampai di mana kemajuan shinobi-shinobi Konaha!" Naruto ngeles dengan sukses.

"Y-yang tadi i-itu…"

"Oh,ya! Kamu kan calon Pemimpin Klan, Hinata-Chan, sedangkan aku Hokage. Aku rasa kita perlu lebih sering bertemu! Maksudku, ada banyak hal yang perlu kita bicarakan. Sangat banyak sehingga akan memakan banyak waktu kita berdua. Jadi…"

"…apa k-kau baru saja m-memintaku menjadi… uhm… i-is-istrimu?"

"…kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama!!" Naruto mengerjap. Hinata bilang…? "Huh?"

Hinata mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti jeritan kecil, membekap mulutnya sendiri, lalu berbalik sehingga yang dapat Naruto lihat hanya punggungnya. Naruto bisa menebak Hinata sedang memainkan kedua jarinya.

Naruto terdiam, memiringkan kepalanya ke samping sembari berpikir. Tadi apa yang Hinata katakan? Kalau tidak salah… Naruto blushing. Memangnya dia bilang apa sampai-sampai Hinata bisa mencapai kesimpulan itu? Kan dia hanya bilang…

Menyadari apa yang baru ia katakan, wajah merah Naruto kini menyaingi wajah merah Hinata.

"B-bukan! Tentu saja tidak! Tidak mungkin!! Eh.. Mungkin? Gyaah! I-i-iya… Err… hehe." Naruto salting, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Suatu kebiasaan yang tetap ada walaupun ia telah berada pada kedudukan tertinggi di Konoha.

"Ehem… Mau tidak?" Tambah Naruto. Sungguh cara melamar yang tidak romantis.

Ia meraih pinggang ramping Hinata, membuat Hinata kini berbalik menghadapnya. Entah rasa percaya diri yang datang dari mana, Naruto menekan "Hmm??" sembari mengelus lembut rambut Hinata.

Hinata menunduk kemudian mengangguk "I-iya."

Pelukan Naruto mengerat "Terima kasih!! Terima kasih! Ok. Kita akan punya anak berapa? Aku mau sepuluh! Makin ramai, makin bagus. Atau dua puluh?"

Ini sudah berlebihan bagi Hinata. Maka ia-pun pingsan. Di dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Hinata-Chan? Hinata-Chan!" Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hinata "Kenapa harus pingsan di momen penting?"

Naruto mendesah. Ia lalu membawa tubuh Hinata di bawah bayangan sebuah pohon besar, menyandarkannya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Sulit dipercaya. Ia akan segera menikah! Naruto terkekeh, membelai lembut pipi Hinata. Setelah itu memberikan satu kecupan kecil.

Ia terus mengamati wajah Hinata. Wajah damai-nya seolah hidup yang ia miliki begitu sempurna, ketenangan yang dimiliki… Naruto terkekeh lagi melihat bibir pink Hinata. Satu ciuman tidak apa-apa kan?

Dan ia menunduk, mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata namun berhenti beberapa detik untuk tersenyum tulus, mensyukuri apa yang telah ia dapatkan… Wanita yang ia cintai… Naruto semakin mendekat. Tepat ketika bibirnya akan menempel dengan bibir Hinata, raungan keras terdengar.

-

-

-

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!! HOKAGE MESUM! KAU APAKAN PUTRIKU?!" Raung Hiashi yang mencengkeram Jiraiya (babak belur) tapi masih sempat-sempatnya melambai. Dibelakangnya Hyuuga Neji menyeringai sadis. Tidak beberapa jauh darinya ada seorang Hyuuga lain.

Dan Hyuuga lain.

Dan Hyuuga lain. Hyuuga lain. Hyuuga lain. Hyuuga lain. Hyuuga lain. Hyuuga lain. Hyuuga lain.

Stop! Terlalu banyak untuk dihitung.

Naruto berjengit "Hyuuga-sama ini tidak seperti yang anda bayangkan!"

"NARUTOOOO!!" Raungan keras kali ini berasal dari Neji, menjadi aba-aba bagi setiap Hyuuga untuk memulai 'urusan' mereka. Raugan begitu keras yang melewati 5 negara besar…

-

-

-

Di suatu tempat di sekitar hutan Otogakure, Sasuke yang sedang mendiskusikan rencana penyerangan bersama Tim Hebi-nya merasakan sisi kemanusiaannya bangkit. Ia menangkupkan tangan di depan dada, berdo'a dan diakhiri dengan,

_Semoga kau tenang di alam sana, Dobe._

#~#

**#---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---#**

**T H E E N D**

**#---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---#**

**a/n:**

Hadoh… Jadi bikin penpik kayak gini. Maaf ya kalo gak bagus. Yeah, masalah akhirnya selesai! Ava bisa kembali aktif di penpiksion! *nyanyi lagu bahagia* **One Day** Ava update besok ato lusa, ya…

Btw,

**R E V I E W, PLZ!**

Salam,

Ava^^v


End file.
